Refer to FIG. 1 for a prior art disclosed in R.O.C. patent No. 557096 entitled “Power cord anchoring structure” which aims to prevent the power cord from loosening off from the power supply and avoid operation troubles. It includes a power cord coupling fixture between the power cord and the power supply to improve anchoring and connection of the power cord. The coupling fixture has a holding section to grip the power cord and a retaining section to confine the power cord in the holding section, and a bracing section linking to a connecting section in a bent manner, and a hook section to latch on the power supply.
As shown in FIG. 1, the power supply has extended anchor lugs to latch the coupling fixture. Due to the power supply adopted for the common 1U specification has limited installation space, the power supply input socket has to adopt the insertion type. Such type of power supply cannot spare extra space to form the anchor lugs for this purpose. Moreover, even for other types of power supply, the power cord plugging location also has to be altered to match installation of the air fan, power switch and indication lights. Hence directly forming the anchor lugs on specific locations will affect the compatibility and create many different specifications and result in higher fabrication costs.